The following disclosure relates generally to numerical systems and methods for analyzing characteristics of geometries.
Computer-based numerical methods are typically used to analyze properties of complex geometries. For example, commercially available computer analysis codes available from ANSYS, Inc. of Cannonsburg, Pa. or other vendors, are used to model the structural and/or thermal properties of power generation components, including compressors and turbines. These computer codes can be used to analyze a variety of different component configurations and can accordingly assist designers and engineers in improving and/or optimizing the design of the components.
The equations governing the structural and thermal characteristics of complex geometries are themselves complex, and typically include second order partial differential equations. One common technique for solving such equations is to break the geometry up into small units by applying a mesh to the geometry. The technique fiber includes establishing boundary conditions (such as material properties and applied forces) for selected mesh units of the component geometry. The governing equations are then applied to each mesh unit and are solved in an iterative fashion to generate a solution for the entire geometry.
When the analysis code is used as a design tool, the component geometry (which is input to the analysis code) is typically generated using a computer-aided design (CAD) program, such as a program available from Unigraphics Solutions, Inc. of Maryland Heights, Md. Such programs allow users to easily visualize and manipulate the geometry, for example, on a computer display screen. A numerical definition of the geometry is then transferred from the CAD program to the analysis code for generating a solution in the manner described above. One problem with this approach is that applying the mesh and boundary conditions to a complex geometry is typically a difficult and time-consuming task. For example, users must typically manually and interactively select elements from a screen display of the geometry and specify the boundary conditions and mesh to be applied to each element. Accordingly, it can be cumbersome to use the analysis code as a design tool because the mesh and boundary conditions must be manually regenerated and reapplied each time the geometry is changed with the CAD program. One approach to addressing this problem is to provide the analysis code with the capability to change the geometry. However, conventional analysis codes are not configured to make such geometry changes simply or in an easily visualized manner (unlike conventional CAD programs). Furthermore, the analysis capability of some conventional analysis codes is compromised when the code is modified to include geometry generation/change capabilities. Accordingly, it may still be difficult for the designer to use the analysis code in an effective manner.